disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
CJ Hook
CJ Hook is a character and antagonist who appears in the Disney Channel animated series Descendants: Wicked World and some of the books. She is the daughter of Captain Hook and the younger sister of Harry Hook and Harriet Hook. Appearances ''Descendants: Wicked World CJ appears in the animated series as Freddie's best friend and partner-in-crime on the Isle of the Lost. In her first four appearances, she is only slightly seen in the shadows, peeking from behind curtains and reaching her hand out from under a table, behind a chair and kicking. After Freddie fulfilled her end of the bargain and helped her escape the island, she betrayed their arrangement by treating her as her minion instead of a partner. During the Neon Lights Ball, she sabotages the dance to rally the rest of the Villain Kids in a plot against Auradon, believing the villain children are destined to be better villains than their parents. When the VKs refuse to join her cause, CJ absconds on a magic carpet she stole from Jay and Carlos, though plots her return. CJ reappears in "Options Are Shrinking" with Zevon, helping him with his scheme to take over Auradon. In "Celebration", CJ seemingly shows up uninvited and looked as if she was going to ruin the Jewel-bilee. Instead, she encourages the VKs and AKs to get the show going, indicating that she might have decided to take a break from her evil-doing for the time being. Trivia *In the ''Isle of the Lost novel there is a character known as "Harriet" who is also the daughter of Captain Hook. In Descendants 2 there is a character known as Harry Hook who is the son of Captain Hook. This was clarified in Rise of the Isle of the Lost that all three are siblings, with Harriet as the oldest, then Harry and finally CJ being the youngest. *CJ shares the same initials as her father's full name "Captain James Hook". **Her full name, Calista Jane Hook, was revealed in Rise of the Isle of the Lost. *She is the fourth new character to appear in Descendants: Wicked World. *CJ was first introduced at the 2016 Toy Fair, announced by the Hasbro toy company. *The face patterns on CJ's tights resemble the map of Neverland in Peter Pan. *In the Escape from the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel, it is revealed that CJ was sent back to the Isle. Though she appears to not be bitter about it since she encouraged Harriet to go to the presentation about Auradon in the hopes that she would get picked. Gallery Screenshots Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-28.png|CJ behind the curtains Jane's Mascot Outfit.png|CJ walking by in Jane's mascot uniform Neon-Lights-Out-26.png Neon-Lights-Out-38.png Neon-Lights-Out-40.png Neon-Lights-Out-41.png|"I'm hooked." Neon-Lights-Out-43.png Hooked-On-Ben-2.png Hooked-On-Ben-4.png Hooked-On-Ben-6.png|"Wave hi, Benny!" Hooked-On-Ben-10.png|CJ laughing Hooked-On-Ben-14.png Hooked-On-Ben-16.png Hooked-On-Ben-23.png Hooked-On-Ben-26.png Hooked-On-Ben-31.png Hooked-On-Ben-33.png Hooked-On-Ben-39.png Options-Are-Shrinking-13.png Options-Are-Shrinking-14.png Options-Are-Shrinking-16.png Options-Are-Shrinking-25.png Celebration-15.png|"On with the show!" Merchandise and Miscellaneous Descendants Wicked World - CJ Hook.jpg Descendants Wicked world Artwork - CJ.jpg|''Descendants: Wicked World'' model sheet School of Secrets - CJ's Treasure Chase.png CJ Hook Doll 1.jpg CJ Hook Doll 2.jpg CJ Hook costume.jpg|CJ Hook costume Category:Descendants characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Females Category:Pirates Category:Teenagers Category:Main antagonists Category:Villains Category:Thieves Category:Neutral characters Category:Siblings Category:Anti-villains